Becoming Aya
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: We all know Ayame, but why is he so deperate to forge a bond wwith Yuki? What broke the biond to begin with? and how did Aya become a fashion guru? includes AyaMine
1. Part One: A Brother’s Secret Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FB, and I've only read to volume 8 of the manga, so I'm going on what I have read so far, and a few rumors I've heard._

**Full Summary: **_We all know of Ayame Souma as an overconfident, boisterous character desperate to forge a bond between himself and his brother, but how did he get that way? This story describes several points of Aya's life as I imagine them happening, including his early attitude towards his brother, his first meeting with Mine, short example of his high school career, his change of heart toward Yuki, and his first impression of Tohru _

**A/N: **_I know this part's short, but in my opinion; they don't have to be long to get across the point. Besides, the next part is more than long enough to make up for it._

Part One: A Brother's Secret Thoughts

The teenaged snake sat alone on a bench, thinking to himself, much quieter than usual. To his friends, he was a boisterous, cheery person, but alone, he was often stewing in quiet thoughts and fears. His younger brother had been sold away to Akito by their mother. It was a horrible thing, he supposed, but to be honest, he had never cared much for the boy. In fact, he often found he couldn't even remember his younger brother's name. What did having a younger brother matter anyway, if your own family rejected you?

Their mother had been quite ashamed to be the parent of a zodiac member at least that was the case when he was young. But when Yuki had been born, that was the lad's name, wasn't it? Yuki? At any rate, when Yuki had been born he had been cursed with the sign of the rat. Apparently a sign held in much higher esteem than that of the snake. For his mother took great care to exploit the younger child, hardly bothering to acknowledge Ayame.

And so, the snake felt alone, and lost. In spite of the comfort he found in his two best friends, Ha'ri and Gure, in spite of the swooning crowds of girls at his school, he could never be truly happy, because of how he was cursed. Because he didn't even have the ability to make his own mother want him, to make her need him, the way she needed Yuki. True, perhaps Yuki had a hard lot in life, being used the way he was, but at least their mother needed him, even if it was only for her own selfish ends. It was better than being shunned as he had been.

And so, Ayame had grown cold towards his brother. He noticed, nor cared, what hardships the young rat might face. It didn't matter. He could get by just fine not even acknowledging that he had a younger brother.

He threw himself into his act of flamboyancy, until eventually, even he began to believe the great things he said about himself. He tried to suffocate the memories of that young grey haired boy. But, he could not forget. He found that the cries of his younger brother haunted his dreams. Those mournful cries. Ayame could not even escape his brother's significance in his dreams!


	2. Part 2: A Dream Discovered

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FB, and I've only read to volume 8 of the manga, so I'm going on what I have read so far, and a few rumors I've heard._

**A/N: **_Ok, this part's SUPER long. I just couldn't find a cutoff! But that's ok, because it makes up for the short first part._

Part 2: A Dream Discovered

"Mother!" Ayame said suddenly, "I simply must have an outfit to wear to the dance the school is having!" He had been trying to think of a way to ask her so that she would agree to get him a nice suit of some sort to wear, but his mother was stingy, and didn't care much for whatever Ayame wanted. She didn't care much for Ayame either, because of the curse he bore.

"You need, you need!" She yelled at him, turning on him, "Get out and find you're on way to get a suit! I'm certainly not wasting this family's money on your selfish needs!"

The snake had known his mother wouldn't agree to his request, but he had imagined it would be worth a shot. The woman treasured her precious possessions far too much though. The only thing she treasured more was her status within the family, she would sell her own son for either of these things, in fact, and she had already done so. Ayame tried to remember his brother's face, but found it was getting harder and harder to do so. He also wondered why he found himself wanting more and more to try and think of his brother, where he used to hate him so much.

Ayame wandered out into the streets, walking slowly along, looking depressed around. This was a surprise, he was sure, and to anyone who may happen to see him; since he put on a happy front for the most part. It was rare for him to show his sorrows to anyone, in fact, he couldn't remember ever having told anyone of his secret feelings, not even Ha'ri or Gure.

He wasn't watching where he was going, and didn't notice until it was too late that his leg had swung directly into the path of a young woman from his school, who tripped and fell into a patch of dirt. He blinked; surprised to see a girl who wasn't in the family, but hurried to her side, noticing along the way that he had actually strayed away from Souma grounds.

He held a hand out to her, plastering as bright a smile as he could across his face, "I'm so terribly sorry!" He said enthusiastically as he took the girls hand, helping her too her feet.

"No!" She said hurriedly, "It's my fault, really!" She smiled brightly, her hair twisted into pigtails, her eyes sparkling so that Ayame couldn't help but notice she was very cute, "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Nor was I." I admitted as he watched her dust off her skirt, "I'm Ayame Souma, by the way. It's ever the pleasure to meet such a pretty girl as you!" He said in his usual jovial tone. It wasn't rare for him to tell a girl she was pretty, in fact he said it quite often.

The girl blinked, then looked at him, as though she wasn't used to such compliments, "Me?" She said unbelievingly.

"Why yes! You!" Ayame said with a laugh, his downtrodden mood diminishing some.

"A compliment!" She bubbled; clearly she wasn't used to flattery, "Thank you! I'm Mine Kuramae. Where were you heading?" She asked politely.

"Oh, no where in particular, I'm afraid, just wandering about!" Her inquiry as to his destination reminded him of why he had walked away from his home to begin with, and his smile faltered for only a moment. But evidently Mine didn't miss this sign.

"You seem troubled…" She said softly, "I was on my way home, care to join me for some dinner?"

"I assure you nothing is troubling me! But dinner sounds wonderful!" Aya beamed at this new young acquaintance.

"Great! Follow me!" She said with a smile as she led the way to her family's home. Her mother was in a corner with a large bin of fabrics and threads, sewing something of other. Her father was reading the newspaper at a table. Three boys who were obviously older than Aya and Mine were roughhousing in the living room.

The tallest of the boys turned and looked at Mine, "What happened to you?" He said eying the dirt that still clung to the girl's skirt, "Fall again, clumsy?"

The other two boys erupted laughing and Aya stepped forward to defend his new friend from what he assumed to be her brothers, "How rude! If you must know, her misstep was entirely my fault, you see, I wasn't paying attention, and placed my foot in her path!"

The brothers blinked, and then burst out laughing again, "Where's you pick this guy up at Mine? A circus?" Said the second tallest boy.

"He'd have to be a circus freak to want to spend time with her!" Said the eldest brother.

"Yeah! Besides, just look at that pretty silver hair of his! And so long and silky!" The youngest said through fits of giggles.

Mine took Ayame by the wrist and pulled him away from their mockery, her eyes stinging with potential tears.

Her mother glared up from the sewing she was doing, "Look at these socks!" She said waving a pair at the girl, "I told you to patch them up! And you didn't even try!" Her eyes fell on Ayame, "And who said you could bring a guest over!"

"He's just staying for dinner, he helped me when I fell, it's my way of thanking him." She continued through the house, and Ayame followed, surprised by her family situation, given that she was usually rather cheerful at school, despite the teachers' occasional remarks on hr mediocre grades.

As the headed through the dining area into the kitchen, her father stopped reading to look up at her, "If you're going to make us eat that crap you call cooking, you could at least be here to get it time in done for dinner!" He snapped.

Mine said nothing, but hurried with Ayame into the kitchen, where she immediately set about on getting dinner ready, "Sorry about my family." She murmured as she tied an apron around her waist, making her black skirt look like a little maids outfit, Aya couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought, then realizing it was inappropriate for the situation wipe the smile off his face, "Well, they really are being very rude! But that's no need for you to apologize dear." He said kindly.

Mine smiled at him, "So…do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, tending to the rice cooker on the counter.

"About what?" Aya asked, his bright yellow eyes blinking in curiosity.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you." Mine said.

Ayame blinked, this girl seemed to truly care about him, like no one outside of the Zodiac ever had. The rest of the girls at school liked him because he was admittedly gorgeous, and that was the only reason they cared about him, this girl, however, was different. She seemed to truly care how he felt, whereas he doubted any of his fan girls would care to notice if he was upset.

He smiled disarmingly at her. He felt as though he could tell her most anything, despite that they had just met, "Oh, family problems I suppose." He said simply, and then brightened his tone, "But nothing that you should have to concern yourself over, I assure you! Now let's get dinner ready!"

And so, Ayame and Mine set about making dinner, and Ayame found that he quite enjoyed the process of cooking. It gave him the power to create something, and he very much cherished the feeling it aroused in him. But, he wasn't the best chef in the world he found, as he would have burned the soup had it not been for Mine's intervention.

Ayame stayed and ate dinner with the Kuramaes, and after words, he and Mine decided to study together a while. She was a full two years behind him, but he remembered much of what she was studying and thought that he could help her.

He walked into her room, and saw a room full of dresses, and cute little costumes. He gaped, "I say! These are exquisite! Where did they come from?"

"You like them?" She said with a faint blush, "I made them…I'm not that great at sewing, but-"

He cut her off as he examined one of the outfits, "Don't sell yourself short, my dear! You're fantastic! I've never seen such craftsmanship!"

"You really think so!" She exclaimed, thrilled at the compliment, "My mother says-"

"Don't you mind what your mother says! I think they are wonderful! Could you teach me?" he asked as he let the fabric slide through his fingers, somehow this felt natural, his fingers running over the cloth.

"Of course!" She went to her secret stash of fabric and thread that she had smuggled from her mother and threaded him a needle, "What would you like to make?"

"Hmmm…." He thought carefully a moment, "A suit! I need one for the dance!" He exclaimed, "And Mother refuses to buy me one!"

It took a couple tries, but before long it became obvious that he was a natural. He quickly surpassed Mine's skill level as he took continued lessons from her after school on weekdays, but he was careful not to make it seem as though he were superior to her, and often paid her the compliments she deserved, and was rarely granted by her family.


	3. Part 3: A Little Money Making Project

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FB._

A/N: This took longer than I expected. The story is quickly turning from what I originally had planned into a Mine/Aya fic, and a story about his growing up.

Part Three: A Little Money Making Project

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Mine lately." Shigure commented as he sat down with his friends for lunch, looking pointedly at Aya.

"Yes well, she really is a very sweet girl! And she's helped me to discover my destiny!" the snake replied with a dramatic flair.

"And what destiny would that be?" Hatori said flatly, not even bothering to look up from the notes he was studying.

"To be a great craftsman! A weaver of dreams!" Ayame went on in his enthusiastic way, "A tailor who sews together men's fantasies!"

"Fantasies?" Hatori asked, looking up, "And what fantasies would these be?"

"Oh you know, the boyhood dream of teacher and student, or perhaps maid's outfits. Cat ears are a classic…"

Shigure nodded, "Or perhaps the scandalous relationship with a younger woman?" he remarked eyeing a group of middle school girls who were walking past on their way to some sort of field trip.

"Disgusting." Hatori muttered as he turned his attention back to his studies.

The other two continued on their rant, "Oh yes, Shigure! Anything that arouses a passion! Cops, teachers, students, lawyers, oh! A forbidden affair between a doctor and nurse! This would be a wonderful fantasy!"

"No it wouldn't." Hatori commented before deciding to tune them out.

Ayame blinked his bright eyes as he turned his attentions to the dragon, "Oh? And what would your fantasy be?"

"Unlike you two, I believe that a relationship is based on caring, not some wild fantasy." Hatori said with a sigh, "The only fantasy I have is to fall in love and get married."

His two friends blinked at him before saying in unison, "Well that's boring."

Just then Mine came bouncing up to them, her hair in ringlets that bounced around her shoulders, "Ayame!" She called, waving at him.

"Ah! Mine!" He smiled and waved back at her, "You remember my friends, Gure and Ha'ri."

"Oh yes!" Mine said with a polite bow, "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"And you." Shigure said, his attention focus not on the cheerful girl at their table, but rather at another group of middle school girls who had stopped to look at him and giggle, "Now if you'll excuse me…" He stood and walked over to the fence, smiling devilishly at the younger girls.

Hatori glanced out of the corner of his eye at the frolicking dog before looking to Mine, "And how have you been, Miss Kuramae?"

"Just fine, thank you Hatori!" Mine said with a grin, "Oh! Ayame! I got those fabrics you wanted!" She bubbled.

"Excellent! Wonderful job!" Aya beamed.

"Yay!" Mine smiled at the compliment.

"Fabric?" Hatori looked questioningly at his friend.

"Why yes! After all, men don't wait till after high school to have their fantasies, do they?" the snake replied as he swept his long silver hair over his shoulder.

Hatori rolled his eyes, "You aren't thinking of selling those…outfits…here at school are you?"

"Not at all!" Aya exclaimed, "That would be stupid! I couldn't find a place to keep the outfits anyway."

"So, he's going to pass out item lists! Then the students can come to him to pick up their orders!" Mine's curls bouncing as she turned to pull out one of the fliers and handed it to Ha'ri.

"A brilliant idea, if I do say so, thought up by Mine herself!" Ayame explained in an exalting tone as Mine bounced excitedly upon hearing yet another compliment.

"You realize," Hatori said, barley glancing at the flier, "that this will land you in trouble with the school board."

Aya paused to think about that statement, "Hmmm, I suppose. But, I've talked my way out of trouble before! I can do it again! The desires of our school mates must not continue to be ignored!"

Hatori simply sighed in exasperation, crumpling the flier and throwing it over his shoulder into the garbage, then turned back to his studies.

"Well, gotta go hand these out!" Mine said as she produced several more fliers from her bag.

"Yes, soon the orders will start to pour in!" Aya said in his hyper way. With that Mine walked away.

_Chapter done. I have no clue how long this story is gonna be. Originally it was supposed to just be three chapters, but like I said before, it kinda morphed into a different story than I had originally planned._


	4. Part 4: Aya’s Vow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I do not claim to be IC at all times, as this is a nearly impossible task._

Part 4: Aya's Vow

"Thank you! Come again!" Ayame called out to the students from his school that were walking away.

The two boys who had just stopped to pick up outfits they had ordered for their girlfriends to wear laughed, "Man…this is gonna be so kinky!" The first boy remarked about the cop outfit he carried.

"Tell me about it!" Said the second, who was toting a bunny outfit.

Ayame beamed as he turned to Mine, "Oh! This is fantastic!" He bubbled, "Business is great! At this rate, I'll be able to open up a shop right after I finish high school! Of course, you will have a position once you graduate too, which I insist you take!"

"Uh-huh…" Mine said, as she checked the customers' names off her list, seeming slightly distracted.

"Mine? What's wrong?" Ayame asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It's my oldest brother…he's started off to college, you see…and now, more than ever, my entire family ignores me. Do you have any idea what it's like to have an older brother that pretends as though you don't even exist?"

"You're brothers seemed to acknowledge you when I was there…though it wasn't the best form of attention…"

"No...I have a fourth brother, he's even older…" Mine sighed.

"I see." Ayame said, an image popping into his head of his own younger brother, reaching out to him for help, "It hurts so badly, to be rejected. Why did I never think of it…?"

"Ayame?" Mine said softly, her curls bouncing in the breeze.

"I have a younger brother." Ayame said, "And out of jealousy, I pushed him away. Refusing to see the horrors he now must face."

"Horrors? What horrors?" The girl blinked wide eyed at him.

"Oh…nothing for you to concern yourself with." He replied, a little more cheerfully, "It's simply some problems my younger brother must face. You know though…I can't even remember his name."

"Ayame." Hatori's voice came from the doorway, "Supper is ready, is Miss Kuramae staying?"

"I should be going…" She said softly. Then she whispered to the snake, "Ask your friends, what his name is. It's never too late to make amends."

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Ayame sat down for dinner with Hatori. The snake had finally become fed up with his mother, and for the time being was staying with his friend. And much to Ha'ri's despair, Aya had decided to run his business from the dragon's home.

Hatori's own family wasn't there for supper, but the snake and the dragon enjoyed an excellent meal together, "Wonderful, Ha'ri! It's delicious!" Suddenly Aya became more serious, "Ha'ri…There's something I need to ask you. And, don't think to little of me for not knowing the answer on my own."

Out of his two best friends, it was Hatori that he felt more comfortable discussing serious matters with, this was most likely because the dragon was more down to earth than Shigure, "What is it, Ayame?"

"I have a brother…what is his name?" Ayame asked as he switched his gaze out the window, looking up at the full moon, "You see, I can't remember."

"You always forget him. Why would it matter if I told you Yuki's name?" The dragon replied, giving his friend a serious look.

"Ah, so that's it…Yuki. I shall do my best to remember…and when the chance comes, I shall make up for my transgressions…and be a true brother to him." Ayame looked to Hatori, the expression on the snakes face cemented the notion that he was completely serious in his vow, "After all, it hurts…being rejected by your flesh and blood…especially in a time of need."

_Ok, this part is done. It's short to, I know. But, like I said…if the chapters cover the purpose, they don't have to be long._


End file.
